


SCHOOL AU!

by Coconutt_head



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A LOT OF CHARACTERS BECAUSE YES, A Lot Of Cheating, A lot of sex, EXO Powers, Long ass fic, M/M, Mistery, bts hates exo, exo hates bts, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutt_head/pseuds/Coconutt_head
Summary: Have they ever told you that your school was a graveyard a lot of years ago?What would you do if that was true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING.  
> A SHIT TON OF CHARACTERS. NOT KIDDING. BE CAREFUL.

It is around six in the morning. Sixteen degrees Celsius. Five hundred kilometers before reaching the end of Seoul. Kim Taehyung opens his eyes in his warm bed. There he was. In the best school in Seoul. The best school in South Korea. Probably the most prestigious in all Asia.

It was his first day of school. His first day at that prestigious school in which all wealthy children and teenagers from South Korea want to be accepted. And he was fucking there. For free. A 100% scholarship was given to him.

He gets up slowly and decides to put on comfortable clothes before going for a little walk before classes start.

It does not take more than five minutes when he is walking and away from the dormitory buildings, where the forest begins to form, but still within the campus grounds.

The smile on his face is hard to hide. He cannot believe he's in that school. He cannot believe that he is walking at that precise moment through its huge gardens. It is so much his astonishment that he doesn’t realize the moment in which he collides with another body somewhat heavy for his bony body.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but could you please, please, take your hands off my ass?" He asks a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" The man removes his hands, nervous, and both help each other to stand.

"I think it's better if you look where you're going." Taehyung let go, annoyed at getting his white freshly washed sneakers dirty. (They don't clean themselves, fuck!)

"Excuse me?" The other person frowns slightly. "I think it was you who walked by counting each one of the leaves of the damn trees!"

"Oh you want to make conversation?" Taehyung asks, trying to clean his jeans from all the mug. "I would love to drink tea here with you but I don't have time and- you know what else? I don't want to."

"Oh, that's terrible!" The other guy fakes the tone. "I liked you a lot I was hoping maybe after this we could go watch a movie." 

Taehyung doesn't appreciate the sarcasm in the guy's  voice. "Were you following me?”

"Oh, I’m so sorry again, thought the garden was for all students, they never told me of the time when you bought it."

Taehyung rolls his eyes. "I cannot believe I'm starting my first day this way."

"Well with that attitude there is no other way to start it-"

"Nobody asked you!" Taehyung shakes off his clothes one more time and walks away. Hoping not to run into that person again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan opens his eyes and smiles brightly. He can see his best friend sleeping pacefully in the bed in front of his. Today was a new semester, that means new teachers, new classmates, and new adventures. 

Living in a boarding school was like this. Usually they would go on vacation at every end of the semester and come back to the school one day before classes start. Luhan arrives une day before from China. He was pretty tired since he was all the time with his mother who was filming a new movie. The Lu family, one of the most famous families in the movie industry. 

Jongdae wakes up and yawns, smiling to Luhan. "Hey Lu." 

"Hey Chen." 

Kim Jongdae or Chen was not a millionaire like everyone else in that school. He had a scholarship and he pretended to mantain it until he graduates. 

"Are you ready?"

Luhan throws himself into his pillow. "To kill myself? Yep, always ready for that." 

"I wouldrather kill myself too." Chen wonders, but he gets up and starts to chose his outfit for today. "Let's get ready, we have to go see the others before going to class." 

"Oh my god I have to go see Minseok!" 

"Wait Lu, what about your clo... thes."

 

 

 

 

 

 Minseok woke up with the noise of Yixing moving the new television here and then and with Baekhyun using the hair dryer.

"Thirteen years knowing you and every fucking day I have to wake up to this fucking mess."

"Good morning grumpy old man!" Baekhyung sings, still doing his hair in front of a giant mirror. 

"You need to get laid assap!" Yixing points with a funny accent, still trying to accomodate the television. "Where's Luhan tho? He's late."

"It didn't fit before, Lay" Minseok says about the tv, as he gets up from the bed and start to look around for some clothes. "It doesn't fit now and it will never fit. Let's buy a new one that actually fits in this shit-ass room." 

They didn't live in a shit-ass room. Four king-size beds -each one with side tables-, with a coffe table a shit-ton of videogames and a 100 inches tv screen. Oh no, but that was not everything, they had a closet that was almost as big as the room and a full bathroom. They were just used to a little bit more luxury and space. But let's be honest here, they have been living in that boarding school since they were five years old, they are used to it. 

Baekhyung was about to start doing his makeup when the door opens, showing a Luhan standing with his 52 kilograms of meat covered just with boxers (#pinkboxersthankyou) and socks. The blond meets them with a frown and behind him there is a Jongdae who doesn’t know whether to cry out of shame or laugh.

"What is the reason we are honored to have your majestic visit, Luhan aka straw legs?"

"Shut up Byun Baekhyun." Luhan passes by everyone until he faces a Minseok who has a twitch in his right eye. "Why haven't you sent me a text?!"

Minseok really considered the idea to throw himself out the window. And he wonders if he killed a whole country in his past life to deserve to have a boyfriend as annoying, scandalous and ridiculous as Luhan.

But then he sees Luhan's pouched pot, his pink cheeks, his curly blond hair falling down the sides of his forehead and he cannot help falling a little more in love with him. Luhan was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

"I was tired and Jongdae said you were sleeping... I was just going to send you a message, Lu." He responds, half smiling. "We are going to meet in class anyway."

Luhan hugs Minseok and Yixing releases an "Aww" smiling. Baekhyun and Jongdae fake gagging. 

"Very nice and cute and everything but can you please for the love of kamisama wear some clothes, goldilocks?" Baekhyun speaks, with the same fake courage with which he always addressed Luhan. Baekhyun loved Luhan like a real brother. "Believe me, none of us wants to keep seeing your ribs, nor your pale skinny legs. Shouldn’t you go to the gym? Minseok, give him a piece of bread to eat."

Luhan rolls his eyes. "Byun Baekhyun you are just jealous because you are chubb-"

"I'm not chubby, I only have wide hips!"

"Yes, yes, call it whatever you want, fat Byun."

Jongdae laughs as crazy along with Yixing, but suddenly the door opens again and everyone looks at the person who is entering.

For some reason everyone swallows.

"I'm Sehun and they just gave me this room." The intruder smiles, or tries to, until he sees Luhan's small body. "Is it normal to be greeted by a skinny body in pink boxers?"

Luhan doesn’t know how to cover himself, nor how to run, nor how to hide. So he just throws himself against the floor and wait for the earth to open and swallow him to hell.

No one knows what to do until he sees the flashing of a cell phone. Everyone looks at Jongdae who points directly at Luhan with his latest iPhone that Minseok had given him on his last birthday. "What? This goes to Facebook. I have the meme of the year."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung is a little nervous about his first class, He walks into the classroom slowly, feeling intimidated by the kind of students he saw. They were freshmen, yes, but he shouldn’t forget that they were in a boarding school and that everyone had known each other for years and he would be the only new one.

"Hello."

Taehyung looks at the boy who stands next to him. Slim, dark hair and with a weird smile.

"Hello."

"New, right? Nervous? My name is Hoseok. Jung Hoseok."

"I-I'm Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

"You probably feel intimidated by someone as handsome and popular as me so I'll let you make friends on your own. Anything you need, you can tell me, I'm part of the student council together with my best friends Jimin and Jungkook, who by the way are boyfriends, homosexuality does not bother you right? Jimin is very nice, Jungkook is very lucky to have him, but hey, I do not like Jimin, Okay? Oh! Sorry, sometimes I talk a lot. My dad tells me that I can get into trouble but I cannot help it, so my psychologist says it's a good idea to chew gum but it hurts my jaw and the last time I went to the dentist he scolded me and the truth is that the dentist is more expensive and-"

"Hoseok!" A shrill voice interrupts him. "You're scaring him!"

"Jiminnie!" Hoseok smiles more (Taehyung couldn’t imagine it would be possible) at the moment a short person enters the room. He has pink hair like cotton candy and his cheeks are bigger than the average. Taehyung finds him tender enough to be a real person.

"You are the new student?" Jimin smiles sweetly at Taehyung and Taehyung feels like he is really in love. "I'm Park Jimin. I'm sorry if he scared you, he usually talks a lot..."

"I'm Kim Taehyung... and it is ok, thank you." Taehyung tries to smile at him in the same way.

"Kook!" Hoseok yells and Taehyung turns to the door, and he sees the guy he had met in the morning. Apparently his name was Jungkook.

"Hi!" Jungkook greets them, happy, but his smile is erased when he sees Taehyung. “You?"

"You?" Taehyung asks almost at the same time, rolling his eyes.

"Do you know each other?" Jimin asks, confused. Hoseok looks confused too.

"What? Of course not! "Jungkook doesn’t even pretend to be happy, his face just looks dull. "I saw him in the morning, that’s all. You are new tho, right?"

Taehyung nods, and feels how Hoseok puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Taehyunggie, he is Jungkookkie, the president of the class."

Taehyung opens his eyes and looks at him, somehow embarrassed by the events of the morning, but doesn’t smile (I mean, he has pride!). "A pleasure."

Hoseok looks at Taehyung sideways and smiles at him. "Come on, Tae, it’s going to be a long day."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan puts on his daily night mask at the same time that Jongdae brushes his teeth. The first day has been heavy and they knew that the following days would not make a big difference. But they were more than accustomed, and being honest, they were happy. 

They were in a perfect school, they had perfect friends, they had perfect faces and perfect families. Even their “enemies”, some cute guys from freshman year who were gaining almost as much popularity as them, were perfect. They were happy. 

They both lie down in their respective beds.

"Did you miss Minseok?" The words come out of Jongdae's throat in a raspy way. "He visited me on vacation and he kept talking about you all the time."

"We facetimed all the time." Luhan plays with his cell phone, throwing it from one hand to another. Jongdae remains silent. Luhan is about to add something when the closet door opens quickly and a woman comes out with her head down.

"What the fuck?!" Luhan corners himself on the wall and Jongdae runs out of his bed and throws himself next to Luhan. "Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?"

"My name is Naeun," the girl's breath was ragged. "I'm a freshman and-"

"I'm gay." Luhan lets go, interrupting her.

"What?"

"What you heard, girl." Jongdae gets out of bed, shaking off his shirt and puffing up his chest (as if Luhan were going to forget the fact that he ran out to hide behind him) and walking towards her. "Luhan is gay. He likes the dicks. Big ones. So go back to your room and do not do this again, than- Wait! How the fuck did you get in?"

"Are you crazy?" The girl raises her head and Luhan and Jongdae can see her round face full of blood. "There is someone… there is bad people in this school and-d th-they are really bad a-and I heard they are coming for you."

"What?" Jongdae walks over to her and slowly takes her by the waist, helping her walk and sitting her on his bed. "What are you talking about?"

"There are bad people at school! I’M TELLING YOU!"

"Bad?" Luhan frowns. "Bad as Do Kyungsoo who has a Gangster family? Or bad as the new girl who has family involved in the black market? Hell, and I thought my organs would be safe in this school."

"Another kind of bad." The girl can barely breathe "I, I cannot escape this, but you can still go away." The girl gets up and looks around, as if they were following her, as if the walls were watching her. "Get out of here before they kill you."

"Me as in only me?"

"I heard your names. I heard Luhan. I heard the name of your friends too." The girl threw herself to the floor, covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly. "I- I am already death but you can still go."

Jongdae is going to say something but suddenly she gets up and runs outside of the room.

 

 

 

"So you say that she was full of blood?" Minseok asks and Luhan nods.

"And that there are bad people at school?" Baekhyun continued. Luhan and Jongdae nod, scared.

"And they are coming to get us?" Yixing ends, Luhan and Jongdae do not stop nodding.

Minseok, Baekhyun and Yixing look at each other and in a second they are rolling around on the floor laughing.

"But what a good joke!" Baekhyun applauds as a retarded seal.

"Tomorrow you will be in everyone's mouths! Everyone will talk about how you ran like scared girls by a damn joke." Minseok laughs loudly.

Luhan and Jongdae do not laugh, they don’t even smile. "That's serious." Luhan insists.

Sehun, who was watching and hearing everything from his bed, decides to speak for the first time. "What if it's really serious?”

Minseok, Baekhyun and Yixing roll their eyes at the same time, but no one answers him.

"Love," Minseok sits next to Luhan and takes him by the shoulders "let's do this. You get out of here and let me sleep in peace, and tomorrow we'll find the crazy student and we'll get our revenge for scaring my barbie boyfriend and his barbie best friend, ok?"

Luhan swallows and looks at Jongdae, asking him something with his eyes.

"Can we sleep here?" Jongdae asks.

Nobody answers anything, but automatically Luhan gets into Minseok's bed and they get covered, the same goes for Jongdae and Yixing.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun has not slept well, first because the boyfriends of his roommates went at fucking one in the morning crying, and second because he couldn’t stop thinking about his parents.

They were missing. Not a clue where they were. Not a single clue.

His lawyer has been telling him that they were dead and that they had to go to this fucking boarding school. Him and his older brother, Jongin.

"Hunnie!" Jongin walks over to the table where Sehun was having breakfast, next to his roommates. “Found you!”

"Hyung!" Sehun smiles and raises his hand for Jongin to sit beside him.

The brunette arrives and smiles at everyone at the table, everyone returns his smile.

"He is my older brother, Jongin..."

"Hi guys," Jongin smiles "nice to meet you. Sehun is serious and he wants to be a bad guy, but inside is a soft teddy bear, so I hope you can be his friends."

Minseok smiles and turns at Luhan "I like Jongin better than Se-Idiot-Hun." he whispers in his ear. Luhan rolls his eyes and hits him on the head.

"What's the name of the girl you guys were talking about yesterday?" Sehun speaks into the air, trying to make conversation.

Luhan and Jongdae turn to see each other. They don’t remember, but they remember her face and body.

"She was white, with black hair and chubby features." Luhan says. “We'll look for her today, right?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but agrees along with Yixing and Minseok.

"I was going to ask about the girl your are talking about, but damn, who is he?" Jongin points to the entrance of the cafeteria. "Is him the director's son or something? Why did everyone look at him when he entered?"

"Park Fucking Jimin." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "He is younger than us, but he and his little group are popular since they became freshmen in highschool… and because his older brother if Park Fucking Kyuhyun… a legend in this school." Explains. "Don’t worry tho, he is definitely less popular than us. You are sitting with the kings."

Jongin nods, understanding and finding everything weirdly funny.

"He is usually with other two dudes,” Jongdae says, looking for them. “Seems like they are late for breakfast.”

 

 

 

 

Jimin sits at the usual table alone, avoiding the usual glances by himself because his fucking boyfriend had ‘something’ to do and Hoseok was giving a little tour to his new roommate; Kim Taehyung. Hoseok soon arrives with his tray full of food and dragging a shy Taehyung who is not used to so much attention.

"Do you know them?" Taehyung asks, pointing to the table on the right. "They are looking directly at you."

Jimin rolls his eyes. "Byun Slutty Baekhyun. He and his group of friends are the plastic in person.” Hoseok laughs. “I’m a barbie girl, in a barbie world…” Jimin sings, with a fake tone. “Do not talk to them, they think they are the fucking kings of the school."

"Well, and are you excited to be in this school?" Hoseok looks at Taehyung.

"Noup."

"Then why did you get in?"

"It's far away. I wanted to be far away from the city." Hoseok opens his eyes as much as he can, wanting to make sense of what Taehyung says.

"Yes, we are two blocks further from the end of the world, but I do not find it exciting."

Taehyung rolls his eyes. "Well, why do you care? This school is one of the best and I wanted to study here. That is all."

Jungkook arrives at that moment. He sits next to Jimin and gives him a little kiss on the forehead. He doesn't even bother to see or greet the two people in front of him.

"Yes, good morning to you too, Jungkook, very happy to see you alive and again."

Jungkook smiles. That grin that could draw out of mental sanity to anyone. "Buenos días, Hobi."

"Spanish?"

"Españole!" He winks at Hoseok, smiling, then he turns his attention to Taehyung. "What's on your plate…" He points at Taehyung’s plate with just a little bit of fruit "Is that  your breakfast?"

Taehyung rolls his eyes. "No one told me I was going to have lunch with this fucktard."

"If you do not want to, you can go." Jungkook keeps smiling. “I was just worrying about your eating habits. Apparently you eat less than a mosquito.”

Taehyung does not respond, but simply stands up, grabs his food and walks away from there.

"Hey, new." Baekhyun, who saw everything from his place, got really curious at the new boy, so he winks at him, flirtatious.

Taehyung decides to ignore it (#BecauseShy) and goes to the only empty table in the cafeteria.

"You never behaved like that to anyone before, Kook." Hoseok says quietly, once Taehyung disappeared completely.

"I don’t like him." He responds, as if it was nothing.

Jimin smiles. "Good thing, I don’t fancy him either." Then he turns to Hoseok, smiling, "But Hobi does, right?"

Hoseok smiles. "I think he is perfect for me."

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "I'll bet you a potato that he will olympically reject you."

"Why a potato?"

"You are not worth more, friend. You are not worth more than a potato."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin has finished his classes and walks to his room without hurry. His roommate should be there already, Do Kyungsoo. It wasn’t that the little man was a weirdo, no. (Yes, he is.) But Jongin always feels chills every time he entered and saw half a room completely in darkness, he would not be surprised if one day he finds an altar to the holy death. 

Maybe his roommate was actually a little bit weird. Not a little but a lot. Okay, Do Kyungsoo was fucking weird.

"Do not spill the soda."

The first thing he has said and the first thing Jongin does. Jongin closes his eyes when he hears the glass breaking and looks at the black liquid spilled on the floor.

"Are you a born idiot, or are you just faking it?"

"S-sorry?"

"Ah, are you deaf?"

Do Kyungsoo is watching him from his chair, with a book (black, obviously) in his hands and his head half bent.

"I'm sorry."

"Hummm... yes... you are a troglodyte."

"Those are enough insults, I think-"

"Get lost."

"But it's my room!"

Jongin can watch Kyungsoo rolling his eyes, then closing the book and getting up quickly. He walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Then he hears a muffled scream. "I don't care! I don't want to see you!"

No more than ten seconds go by when Jongin pulls out his cell phone and writes a message to his younger brother.

'Sehunnie, my roommate is very cute. I think he likes me!'

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkooks plays with his iphone while he walks a few more meters until he reaches Hoseok's room. He recieved a text from Jimin, saying that he would be practicing a coreography with Hoseok. 

He doesn’t knock, he simply enters as if the room was his, but he stays half stone when he sees a Taehyung yawning in the armchair, with his hair in all directions. He resists the urge to comb it and decides to look at the back of the room, where Hoseok and Jimin are asleep on the carpet.

"I came to pick up Jimin..."

"I imagined it." Taehyung turns around, ignoring him, and walks to his bed. He lies down and covers himself with his sheets (yum, yum, nice smell) and closes his eyes, ignoring the other three people in his room. He ignores Jungkook waking up Hoseok and Jimin, he ignores Jimin complaining and asking Jungkook to carry him and also ignores Jungkook asking Hoseok, rather disgustingly, why he hadn’t told him that Taehyung was his new roommate. Well, apparently he already had his first enemy. Jeon Jungkook hated him.

Taehyung falls asleep and doesn’t realize that before leaving, Jungkook stops in front of his bed, takes the blanket that were already a mess and covers Taehyung up to the shoulders.

"What are you doing, Kook?" Jimin asks, confused.

Jungkook looks at him, confused at himself too. "I don’t know, I just saw him there and it looked like he was cold."

Jimin rolls his eyes. "He's not a little kid, Kook."

Jungkook smiles and shakes her boyfriend's hair. "He looks a little distracted and alone, don't you think? Maybe we have to take care of him."

Jimin rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Jungkook comes out behind him.

Hoseok looks at the door for twenty seconds before dropping onto his pillow. How hard did he have to act so Jimin notices that Hoseok was losing interest in him? How difficult was it to get Jimin a little jealous? It was not fair. It was not fair that Jungkook always stayed with the best. But what could he do? He was his friend. Best friend. Hoseok loved Jungkook and he would give his life for him.

But hey, that was the least of his problems at that time. He returns to reality when he pulls out his cell phone and smiles when he sees a message from his father. He doesn’t take long to answer it.

'I still do not have information about Kim Taehyung . But apparently he's innocent and he's clean. I don't think I need to kill him, dad.'

 

 

 

 

Jongdae lies on his bed and looks at a paranoid Luhan looking in the bathroom, in the closet, under the beds and under the armchairs any trace of others human being inside of the room.

"Do you think it was a joke?" Luhan asks as he gets comfortable in his bed.

Jongdae shakes his head, trying to forget that they were looking for the girl all day and didn’t find her, trying to forget her eyes by looking directly at them with fear. Fear. That kind of fear in which you want to scream and you can’t. The kind of fear that Luhan has when he sleeps without a lamp on at night.

"I don’t know, Lu. The best thing is just to forget it, ok?"

Luhan nods doubtfully. He turns around, showing his back to Jongdae, kind of angry because his best friend wasn’t as worried as him. "Good night, Chen."

"Good night, Lulu. And really, just forget about it, there is no one coming after us in this place, we have been safe all our lifes." 

"But whatif something changed?" 

"The only thing that has changes is that Sehun and Jongin are here." 

Luhan closes his eyes, trying to stay calm. "That's what I mean. I don't have a good feeling.# 

 

 


	2. Barbacue sauce on my titties, chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung cannot understand how a person can be so happy. Jungkook cannot understand how a person can be so dark.  
> Jongin is pretty sure that his roommate is in love with him.   
> Luhan thinks Sehun is too handsome for someone like Baekhyun.

It is the third day of school and Jungkook feels that a thousand years have passed. He is sitting on a bench alone in one of those gardens where there are fewer students when he observes a head, with his hair in disarray and a skeletal body with disheveled clothes.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook asks and the body instantly jumps, releasing a white stick from between his fingers. "Are you smoking?"

"No." Taehyung tries to walk away from there, but Jungkook gets up and pulls him from the sleeve of his shirt.

"Smoking is forbidden, you know?"

Taehyung looks at the ground, as if he found the grass as something incredibly wonderful and interesting. Jungkook still has him holding on to the shirt. "I'm sorry." He sighs. "I'm sorry I was rude the first day and I'm sorry for always cutting you off, and I'm sorry-"

"Stop it there." Jungkook releases him and relaxes a bit, sits back on the bench and smiles. "If you give me one I promise not to tell anyone that you were smoking."

Taehyung pulls a pack out of his pants, and with trembling hands puts it in front of Jungkook so he can take a cigarette.

"I never thought you smoked."

"You've known me for three days, I do not think you know much about me."

Taehyung tries to smile. Jungkook smiles a lot, dazzling everything around him. Taehyung puts the pack in his pocket and gets up from the bench, ready to run out of there, but stops short when he hears the sound of fabric tearing.

His shirt was stuck in the bench, and now half of his back was naked.

"Fuck!"

Jungkook looks directly at him. "Look, it doesn’t bother me to see you naked, but I have a boyfriend and believe it or not he is very jealous." He had to bite his tongue to avoid saying he could count the bones in his spine.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, annoyed. "You are a comedian, aren’t you?"

Jungkook laughs harder, then takes off his jacket and throw it to Taehyung. "And you really need some sense of humor, don’t you? Go, put that on and later give it back to me."

Taehyung takes off his torn shirt in front of Jungkook and immediately puts on his jacket, enjoying the masculine scent. "Uhmm... thanks..."

"You don’t talk very much, do you?" Jungkook says at the same time that he notices that Taehyung hasn’t closed the closure. Jungkook also notes that Taehyung’s ribs and collarbones were marked in the same way as the spine.

"No." Taehyung says dryly. "Thank you for this. I will just go to my room and come back here, so wait."

Taehyung runs away in terror, with his torn shirt in one hand. Jungkook watches him go away and gives his last smoke before throwing the cigarette butt where nobody could see it.

The idea of Taehyung couldn’t be removed from his mind. Taehyung. Taehyung. Taehyung. He was very thin, wasn’t he? Taehyung was always disheveled and without caring about appearances, then he couldn’t have food problems. Now that he thought about it, Jungkook had never seen Taehyung’s eyes, since his hair always covered them. Jungkook wonders how do Taehyung eyes look like.

A Jungkook hands itched. They itched because he wanted to feel Taehyung. It was morbid,Jungkook said to himself, it was morbid because he wants to know how it feels to touch bones. It is morbid because he has never been with someone like him. It's morbid because Taehyung is completely the opposite of Jimin.

"Kook?" Jimin moves his hand up and down in front of Jungkook's lost eyes. "Earth calling Jungkook, back on earth! We need you back on earth!”

"Huh? Sorry Jimin, I'm very distracted today."

Jimin sits on Jungkook’s lap and kisses him on the cheek. "How about we have dinner tonight in that nice sushi restaurant we love? And then we go to our room and prepare a bubble bath..." Jimin gives him kisses on the neck. "We can steal a bottle of red wine and watch movies or-"

"Jungkook!" Taehyung runs up to them, Jimin frowns and Jungkook automatically pushes Jimin away, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Jimin, are you okay?" Taehyung asks.

Jimin rolls his eyes and gets up, something aching here and there, brobably his butt. "What are you doing here, Taehyung?"

"Huh? Ah, Jungkook, here is your jacket, I just went to my room to put on a shirt, thank you very much!" Taehyung hands the jacket to Jungkook and without saying another word he runs away from there as quickly as he arrived.

"Why did Taehyung have your jacket?" Jimin scowls even more.

"Nothing important."

"Jungkook..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you have an boner?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How boring is being alive." Yixing pulls some weed from his drawer and starts putting together a small cigarette. “I’m straight up not having a good time.”

Minseok was hugging Luhan in his bed and Jongdae was playing video games with Baekhyun on the couch. “Stop smoking that shit, Lay.” Minseok says.

Sehun was lying on his bed, playing with his cell phone when the door opens and Jongin greets everyone, entering and lying on his brother's bed.

"And there I was, Sehun, with barbecue sauce on my titties, chilling because is friday and my roomate tells me out of nowhere to stay the fuck away from him because apparently he couldn’t stand the sight of me!” Twenty minutes had passed and Jongin told them about his roommate without stopping.

"I think he hates you." Yixing states, Luhan and Minseok nod in agreement.

"I think he loves me in secret." Jongin smiles. "He cannot hide it."

Baekhyung frowns. "I thought he had thrown a shoe at your face because you used his shampoo today in the morning."

"It's his way of showing interest, Do Kyungsoo is very loving."

"Do Kyungsoo?" Everyone asks at the same time. Jongin nods, confused. "It's the strangest, blackest thing in the whole school. When you walk through the corridors you can see the gray energy around him." Luhan says.

"Well, I find him very cute." Jongin says, smiling.

The door reopens and a man of small stature is seen, smiling.

"Junmyeon hyung!" Everyone shouts, except for Jongin and Sehun , who looked at him confused.

"He Junmyeon!" Luhan introduces them. "They are Sehun and Jongin, they are new."

Junmyeon greets them and Sehun can not help but think that Junmyeon shone on his own. There was something about him that looked... millionaire. Yes, in that school everyone was disgustingly rich, except for Jongdae, but there was something special about Junmyeon. It was obvious that he was richer.

"I came to invite you to the first party of the semester." He says. "It's in gangnam and it starts in... 3 hours!"

"Gangnam?" Jongin asks. "I thought we were forbidden to leave the school."

Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling. "If nobody left this place we would all go crazy. Everyone goes out in secret. By the way, count me in."

Yixing gets up from the bed, arrives and kisses Junmyeon on the cheek . "I sign up, love."

Junmyeon pushes him, playing. "Stop joking."

Minseok looks at Jongin. “You should go, Jongin.”

“You too, Sehun!” Luhan says and automatically Minseok rolls his eyes.

Sehun throws himself on his bed, seeing Baekhyun with a smile, specifically looking at his ass. For some reason Luhan blocks his sight. Sehun looks at him, with the usual serious face. "I pass, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm going." Jongin says, smiling.

 

Two hours later, they had left the school grounds in the white BMW of Junmyeon with him driving, Yixing making as co-pilot, In the back was Luhan sitting on Minseok's legs in a corner, Jongin in the middle with a Vodka bottle that was almost over and in the other corner Baekhyun was sitting on Jongdae's legs . They were listening to music, singing and dancing.

"I want to throw up," Luhan says after a sudden hiccup attack.

"No, Luhan! Not again!" Minseok throws it away, causing it to crash in the back of Junmyeon's seat .

"Everything all right, Lu? " Junmyeon asks, with some fear that Luhan throws up in his car. Again.

"Stop the car, NOW."

The second that Junmyeon stops the car, Luhan goes off and starts vomiting the ground. Minseok makes a face of disgust and Baekhyun wonders if facepalming so hard until he breaks his nose was a good idea.

"Can I go down to pee?" Jongin says.

"I'm going with you." Baekhyun tells him.

They both get off the car and walk behind a couple of trees that were on the road. Baekhyun finishes earlier and returns to the car, helping Luhan to climb back in.

"And Jongin?" Yixing asks.

"He's coming." Baekhyun simply responds.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and Jongin did not return.

Everyone gets out of the car, lighting the place with their cell phone, and they start shouting the name of Jongin, without getting an answer.

"He fainted!" Baekhyun says scared.

"Oh, they have kidnapped him!" Luhan says, to later lean and continue vomiting.

“Sehun!" Jongdae says "We can call Sehun and tell him to come and help us search."

"Does anyone have his number?" Minseok asks, helping Luhan to walk. They all deny.

"Jongin has it!" Yixing says, as if he had the best idea in the world. “We could ask him.”

"He's the one we're looking for, you piece of idiot with legs!" Minseok can not cope with the stress anymore. "And Luhan can’t even walk anymore, I think I'm going to go back and help him shower."

Jungdae looks resigned. "I think Jongin went back, it is not possible that he disappeared so quickly, I think we should continue on our way or we will get in trouble for being in the middle of the roead."

Yixing gets back into the car, like Junmyeon , Baekhyun remains motionless. "I’ll go back with Minseok and Luhan , guys."

Yixing smiles. "Are you finally going to tell us that you like Sehun and are you looking for any reason to be alone with him?"

"Shut up!"

“Do you think he will ever look at you?” Luhan says with a drunk tone, in Minseok’s arms. “I think he is too handsome for you.”

Minseok paralizes in his place, looking at everyone else with blank eyes.

Baekhyun looks just directly at Luhan.

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asks. Luhan is going to respond, but Jongdae interrupts.

“Stop it Baek, Luhan is drunk as fuck, you should know he always speaks nonsense. And you too Xiumin, don’t mind him.”

Jongdae and Junmyeon laugh, while Minseok says something to Luhan that they can not distinguish, but they are sure that it is a threat.

"I swear to god, Luhan. You drink this much again and I will fucking throw you to the lake."

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t sleep. He had said to his roomate that he ddidn’t want to see him, but he didn’t imagined that Jongin was really going to fuck off.

It was almost 2 a.m. and Jongin wasn’t back.

Should he tell the security guard? Should he call a teacher? What was he supposed to do.

He was on his way to the mini-fridge to drink some wáter, when he hears something snoring on Jongin’s bed.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks while approaching the bed. “Jongin?”

Jongin opens his eyes and looks around. “Kyungsoo hyung?”

“Oh my god you are here!” Kyungsoo can’t help but smile and he suddenly throws himself all over Jongin, hugging him. “I was deadass worried, where the hell where you?”

“I was with some friends and I went to pee… I guess I fell asleep and they brought me back here.” Jongin answers, wanting to go back to sleep, but sudenly all the sleepiness was gone. “Hyung! You are hugging me!”

Kyungsoo realized then what he was doing, and he automatically sepparates from Jongin’s body.

“Hug? What hug? You are dreaming Jongin go back to sleep stop saying blasfemies.”


End file.
